


[Cover Art] for "26 Pieces" by Lanning

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "26 Pieces" by Lanning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [26 Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244826) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



I have a 5 hour train journey tomorrow and am stock piling on my ereader. You know I need covers on my books.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/B_NAF2Xb4eHNzLXTATxJZtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
